


Send Nudes

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwaizumi: Hey, Oikawa<br/>Iwaizumi: Send me nudes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa are already together in this and they're both in college.  
> I don't know if this has been done before but I don't care, it was fun to write anyways.

Iwazumi sat in his class, utterly bored. The teacher seemed to go on and on about nothing that was actually important for the class. Some kids didn't show up and others left halfway through the lecture. He knew it was wrong to leave but he had to do something other than sit there and listen to something so boring. He pulled out his phone and checked it over, seeing no new texts. He scrolled through his list and stopped on one contact to send a message to.  
**Iwaizumi:** Hey, Oikawa  
**Iwaizumi:** Send me nudes  
He laughed a little at his own text, not actually being very serious. He just wanted to see how Oikawa would respond, hopefully giving him some entertainment in his dreadful class. He looked back down at his phone and saw Oikawa's response illuminating the screen.  
**Oikawa:** (O_O) Iwa-chan... How dirty!  
Iwaizumi laughed as he read the text. He picked up his phone again and started typing.  
**Iwaizumi:** So?  
He said back simply, still trying to mess around with him. It was only a few seconds and Oikawa wrote back.  
**Oikawa:** Well it won't be my fault if you got hard in class (´ε｀ ) Sure I'll send something.  
Iwaizumi looked at his phone and rolled his eyes.  
**Iwaizumi:** As if a simple photo of you naked could do that.  
He sent back to Oikawa. He waited only a few more seconds and already had a reply.  
**Oikawa:** Then I guess I'll have to do better. ^_－☆ give me a little bit.  
Iwaizumi looked at his text and laughed. He put back down his phone, laid down in front of him, and let Oikawa do whatever he was planning.  
It took a while for Iwaizumi to get another text back but when he did he looked at the small text that lit up his screen.  
**Oikawa:** (^o^)／Head phones please!＼(^o^) VIDEO: attachment.  
Iwaizumi smirked and went into his bag. He pulled out the pair of earbuds as Oikawa said so he could watch the video. He took them out and plugged them into his phone. He went to the video and started playing it.  
_"This is for you Iwa-chan~" Oikawa said over the video and winked. He placed phone down the bed and zoomed in more on himself. He climbed onto the bed and slowly he removed his shirt and ran his hands down his chest and abs. "I would rather have you here doing this for me, but I know you're in classes so I'll have to manage~" He said to video and slowly slid his pants and boxers down his hips. He sat with nothing on and his legs under his thighs. He spread his legs apart more to show his hard member in his hand._  
Iwaizumi bit his lip and kept watching the video. He no longer had any attention towards the class and gave it to Oikawa.  
_Oikawa winked to the camera again and started to slowly move his hand up and down his member. "I'll just imagine it's you, Iwa-chan~" he said and kept moving his hand. He gradually sped up and kept pumping his member faster. "Nn... Iwa-chan" He moaned out under his breath._  
Iwaizumi kept looking at the video with amusement, smiling at he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself in front of a camera for him.  
_"I know you're probably enjoying this~" Oikawa said in shortened breaths as he kept moving his hand quickly. He leaned back on the headboard of his bed and moved his hand down slowly. "But I'll do more, just for you~" he said and smirked. He reached down and slowly inserted two fingers into himself. "Ah..nnn.. Iwa-chan~" he moaned out as he started moving his two fingers inside of himself and kept pumping his member quickly._  
Iwaizumi kept biting his lip as he watched the video, enjoying what he saw.  
" _Iwa-chan!" Oikawa moaned louder as he kept touching himself. "I-Iwa-chan" He moaned out repeatedly and rolled his head back in pleasure. He slowly tried sliding another finger inside of himself. Once he did, he started feeling all three fingers around inside slowly. He let out more small moans and his breath hitched. He continued to touch himself and moved his fingers more. "I-I'm going to c-come." He moaned out loudly. "Ahh~~" he said, moaning aloud in pleasure. He arched his back and came all onto his own hand. He finished fully and then laid on the bed and panted. "Iwa-chan..." He said breathlessly as he removed his fingers from inside of himself and looked at the camera, that he just remembered was still on. He sat up slowly and winked again in the video. He picked up his other hand that had his own cum all over it. "You're allowed to come over once you finish your class, so you can do this to me yourself." He said looking closer into the camera. He brought his hand up and slowly licked the cum off his hand. "I want this to be yours next time." He said and winked again before finishing the video._  
Iwaizumi sat and stared motionless at the ended video. He looked down slowly and saw that he had actually gotten a hard-on from just watching Oikawa touch himself. He shook his head, but faced his camera to take a picture of the tent that was quite obvious in his pants.  
**Iwaizumi:** Thanks, Oikawa PHOTO: Attachment  
He sat uncomfortably through the rest of his class and ignored any other texts from Oikawa. Right when the class finished, he went straight to Oikawa's apartment. For the rest of the night Iwaizumi did Oikawa so roughly that by the next day, Oikawa couldn't even walk to go to his own classes.


End file.
